


The Harvester

by darius44



Series: Mina Chronicles [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Original Character(s), POV, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darius44/pseuds/darius44
Summary: Mina the Courier is plunged into a fight for her life





	The Harvester

Mina was in the NCR prison and had just cleared the prison of its jackhole prisoner baddies. Then, in the courtyard she spotted someone through the scope of her rifle and the first thing she sees is a tall masked man staring at her. He started walking towards her and she starts unloading bullet after bullet into him. Or it.   
It didn't matter, the axe welding Organ hunter was only slowed, lightly jerk in from bullet impacts but really only slowed down by the measly varmint rifle bullets.   
A click- Mina had run out of bullets. She dropped the rifle and whipped out her pistol, took aim, and then fired.   
The bullet hit the stalker square in the head. It stopped, swayed, and then looked at her.   
Once again it started to walk towards her, this time with her Axe raised.   
Mina took potshots at the knees and the hands, and each time, the man stopped, swayed, yelled in pain, and then started for her. 

With the gap closing, he started running, and then...

He lunged.   
Mina like to pride herself on her reflexes, but that day that very Pride almost broke her.  
She was lucky, because she strafrd to the side, emptying the entire magazine into the psychotic stalker.   
He had misjudged her, and his brutal axe at lodged itself into the door. The momentum had dislodged into a moment later, as the lobotomite stumbled. He reeled from the bullets and yelled in pain, swaying, disoriented.   
He turned abd saw her backing away rapidly into the direction of the gate.   
This time, he ran at her a with no care.   
Mina could see from her pioboy integrated eye lens that the beast was almost dead, but she had a bigger issue.  
She had only 6 bullets left. 

She emptied them into the beast, and it screamed in pain, lunging, missing, and crashing into the picnic table.  
It turned around, but could register much, as it received a swift kick into the face.  
The beast fell into its knees, wheezing, bleeding heavily, but still looking at Mina.   
He held the axe again, rise to his full height... And threw himself at Mina. 

Mina was in a spot- no bullets and no armor, she was a goner for sure- just another victim of the brutal sepia wastes. 

Time slowed as the demon launched itself on her from 5 feet away, half jumping.   
Mina began to feel her pockets for any other gun she might have, or even a knife. 

She would not die without at least taking the inhuman thing with herself. 

What luck! She dropped her pistol from her right hand, at the same moment pulling out her .44 magnum, and spinning it (and seeing only 5 bullets).

She took aim, her arms steady, her eyes at the dead centre of the stalker'head. 

Fire breathed from the metal gun jaw, and the axe descended towards Mina's chest, unprotected by the wasteland mailman clothes. 

The sound of flesh and steel meeting is always jarring, and in her adrenaline fuelled head, she saw the bullet hit the thing between the eyes. 

She threw herself backwards, and avoided the axe blow.   
At the same time, the bullet crushed the man's head, and easily went through the flesh and bone.   
The head expanded under the sack on the organ hunger, the goggles shattered, but the sack held. The man fell, slowly, it's hands still looking like they held the axe. 

Mina caught the handle of the axe, roughly hitting the wall, and was covered in blood... Or blood bits. She didn't want to know. 

The sound of the man hitting the ground was both sickening but odd and unique. The entire body fell like it weighed thrice as much as it should, but there was another effect.   
The sack on the head was just... Mush by that point and it flopped like a flour sack in the ground, creating a pool of blood.   
But the body... It fell with a sound like it was... Metallic. The flesh was crushed by some sort of metal harness.   
The organ harvester died at last, and the last sound it made was something like a gurgle and a scream.


End file.
